Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * * * Other Characters: * ** * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Tyler Stone's Apartment ***** **** ***** ****** ****** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = On their way back to the United States from Mexico, Miguel confides in his ex-girlfriend Xina Kwan about his strange encounters during their trip and he feels as though someone is out to get him.Xina mentions the attack on Nightshade ( - ), strange dreams ( ) and their recent trip to Mexico City ( - ) Xina says this is all just paranoia, but can't help but think of how much stranger their lives have become since the new Spider-Man appeared on the scene. As she talks about her changing opinion regarding the masked hero, she suddenly discovers that Miguel is no longer sitting in the car seat next to her. Looking up, she sees some strangely garbed men on a hovercraft taking Miguel away and follow after them. As O'Hara struggles to get free, he demands to know who they are. These men, explain that they are not here to harm Miguel. They are SHIELD agents sent as Miguel's presence has been requested at the White House, by Tyler Stone. While in Washington, D.C., Dana D'Angelo contacts Tyler Stone to find out when he is comign home. He tells her that he will be working late. After meeting with Doctor Doom, the new President of the United States, he sees a lot of potential.Doctor Doom became the President in . After she ends the call, Dana is knocked out by the single blow of an intruder who managed to break into her new home. Meanwhile, Tyler Stone reports to the Oval Office to inform President Doom that Miguel O'Hara has been located and is being transported to Washington. Doom is pleased by Tyler Stone's obedience and loyalty are qualities he expects. While in Downtown Nueva York, Kasey Nash is upset to learn that Doom took over the country while they were in Mexico City. Still thinking that Gabriel is secretly Spider-Man, she demands to know what he is going to do about it.Kasey has suspected that Gabriel is Spider-Man since - . Before Gabriel can tell her, once and for all, that he isn't Spider-Man, he is nabbed by members of the Fenris. As they try to rough him up, Kasey insists that Gabriel stop playing around and do something. That's when a patrol of Watchdogs arrive and chase the members of the Fenris away, making Kasey wonder what is going on. Back in Washington, Miguel O'Hara is brought to the Oval Office of the White House where he is introduced to the new president. Doom is pleased to meet O'Hara, as Tyler Stone has spoken highly of him.Doom asks Miguel if they have met before. This is brushed off by Miguel making a joke about being bad at remembering faces. In reality, O'Hara has already met Doom as Spider-Man the first time being during the Fall of the Hammer event. The President explains that he is selecting Tyler Stone to be his administration's Corporate Minister. That's when Miguel is told that he will be taking over as the head of Alchemax's R&D Division. At that moment, Dana wakes up to find herself tied up and gagged in her bedroom. Her kidnapper checks on her briefly before closing the door and pulling out a gun. Later that evening, Spider-Man is on a rooftop having a good laugh over his new job appointment. His laughter changes to concern when he spots some Spiderites being hassled by some SHIELD agents. He leaps down to their aid, fighting off the two agents. He is interrupted by Doctor Doom, who orders Spider-Man to stand down. Instead of starting a battle, the new president surprises Spider-Man by offering the Spiderites a permit to protest, so long as they remain peaceful. He then offers Spider-Man a position on Doom's cabinet as the Minister of Supernormal Affairs. Since Spider-Man cannot give an immediate answer, Doom tells the masked hero to think on it and flies away. Spider-Man leaps after Doom and asks what is going on. The president explains that he fears no opposition, and gave the permit because he is not afraid of ideas. He goes on to say that his motivations are to do great things. After explaining all this, Doom asks if they are though. Spider-Man has nothing more to speak of and departs. While back in Nueva York, Kasey finds Gabriel sulking at the park. She asks what he was thinking when he decided to do nothing when the Fenris attack. Gabriel has finally had enough, tells Kasey that he is not Spider-Man.Gabriel mentions the time that Kasey was creased by a bullet. That happened in . She figures he is just trying to throw her off track in order to maintain his secret identity. Having had enough, Gabriel reiterates that he is not Spider-Man and wishes to never see the hero, or his costume again. As he storms away, he bumps into a group of Spiderite protesters, much to his further frustration. Back in Washington, Tyler Stone returns home only to be shot through the chest by the intruder in his home. The intruder is none other than Conchata O'Hara, the mother of Miguel and Gabriel O'Hara. She tells Tyler to rot in hell before walking out the front door and leaving him to die. | StoryTitle2 = Bullies | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = David Boller | Inker2_1 = David Boller | Colourist2_1 = Megan McDowell | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor2_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Editor2_2 = Lia Pelosi | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Angela's Operator * * * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** | Synopsis2 = Young Miguel O'Hara and Xina Kwan watch as the Tyler Stone enters the office of Angela Daskalakis. They are going to discuss the unruly behavior of Kron Stone.Kron Stone attempted to kill Miguel and Xina both in - and - respectively. Miguel tells Xina that this is where the attempts to have Kron expelled are about to be quashed. Xina doesn't buy it, telling Miguel that Kron is nothing more than a bully and that he can only influence other bullies. They overhear as Tyler Stone insists that Kron stays put as the school has been showing the best progress than any other school he has attended. Angela pretends to agree with him but points out that the executive board has decided that Kron is to be expelled and she wants his things packed as soon as possible. When he tries to press the matter, Angela's virtual assistant tells her that she has a call from Mister Herod, Tyler Stone's father-in-law. When Angela suggests that they take the situation up with him, Tyler backs down and leaves, vowing that she will regret crossing him. | Notes = Continuity Notes Mr. O'Hara Goes to Washington Bullies | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}